Yoseph Calvert
Yoseph Calvert is one of the main characters of Astral Chain. Yoseph is a genius scientist who is the founder of Neuron as well as the creator of the technology that allows the transformation of Chimeras into Legions. Yoseph is also the one that was chosen to create The Ark. Yoseph believes that in order to survive humanity must ascend beyond their current condition. Yoseph serves as the main antagonist of Astral Chain. History Yoseph was born on the 16th March of 2015 three decades before the arrival of the Chimeras. In February 2043, a meteor impact opened the gates to the Astral Plane. Yoseph who was contacted by the Prophets, a group of knowledge keepers who know of humanity's true history, learned that this is the third time that humanity is faced by a crisis of this magnitude. The prophets then told him to build The Ark as it would be the only way to slow down humanity's extinction. The Ark was finished by July 2043 thanks to the combined efforts of all governments and was set afloat with the center of the Pacific Ocean as its destination. Yoseph was aboard The Ark and was given a position of choice in the new government but mainly as the leader of The Ark's scientists. In the following years, Yoseph managed to make many breakthrought in most forms of technology by studying Astral Matter, matter leaking from the Astral Plane. This is from this moment that Yoseph started to believe that the Astral Plane would be key to humanity's evolution. In 2058 he caused the corruption pandemic in Zone 09 as a way to test some of his anti-redshift medication and to hopefully obtain survivors that would be more receptive to red matter. During the pandemic, Jena Anderson learned of Yoseph's plan and disappeared without a trace. This is also during this time that Akira and their twin were born with a natural resistance to red shift and almost everything in general due to exposure to red matter during the pregnancy of their mother who lived in Zone 09 during the pandemic. She herself died from it but the twins were saved and adopted by Maximilian Howard. Yoseph eventually finalized his work on the Astral Chain, a device that would chain Chimeras to a device known as a Legatus and turn them into Legions, not too long before the events of the game. He then founded Neuron, a branch of the Ark's Police focused on fighting Chimeras, around that time to recruit people that were receptive enough to red matter in order to advance to the next phase of his plan. This required a Legionis, someone in perfect synchronization with their Legion. Eventually in 2078, the now 19 years old twins of Maximilian Howard who had entered the Ark's Police Forces a little bit earlier were chosen to be transfered to Neuron. The protagonist revealed themselves to be able to be in complete synchronization with their Legion and after all other Legions were lost during the first exploration of the Astral Plane, Yoseph changed the structure of Neuron to be exclusively centered around the protagonist as a support team. During the first confrontation with Jena Anderson now some sort of human/chimera hybrid that doesn't age after being lost in the Astral Plane for 20 years, Akira is impaled throught the chest by Jena. Even if the Twins natural resistance to damage prevented Akira from dying on the spot, Yoseph began to fear loosing the Twins as he now realised that it was a very real possibility. Yoseph then took advantage of Akira's stay at his hospital to make numerous perfect clones of them as a failsafe. Meanwhile the protagonist discovered that the government tried to cover up a lot of information about the pandemic from Jena and decided to go to Zone 09 without permission alongside Harold Clark. Yoseph soon realised that the protagonist may continue to disobey his orders if he continued to see them as the center of his project so he shifted his attention onto Akira while the protagonist was thrown into jail for insubordination once they were retrieved. The protagonist was soon freed however as another emergency was declared, which made Yoseph reconsider his sentence as he needed any Legionis available to stop Jena. Jena was eventually stopped but the protagonist was killed in the process only to be "rebooted" by the Legion that turned all of their cells into that of a Chimera, which cause them to fuse with their Legion. Yoseph order them to be taken down by the Ravens and they are left for dead after falling from a cliff into the depths of the Ark. Yoseph then reevaluate his plan after withnessing both Jena as an immortal Chimera hybrid and the protagonist being able to become one with his Chimera and start the preparation for project Noah. Later Akira reunite with their sibling and refuse to follow Yoseph's orders. Yoseph then reveal to him that he has no value to him anymore as all the Raven troups are made off Akira clones with the same abilities as them. Akira is impaled by the clone and dies, which triggers his transformation like it did for their twin. The clones are completely destroyed by Akira and Yoseph realise that the transformation is only unlocked when the Legionis is dying. The protagonist now has complete control over their transformation and changes form to fight Akira and both colapses after the fight. The twins then raid the Aegis Research Institute were Yoseph is hiding only to find out that Yoseph is about to complete his dream of evolving the human race further by fusing multiple Akira clones who unlocked their transformation throught near death experiences in order to create Noah, a being composed of Chimeras and an amalgamation of the consciousness of multiple humans. Yoseph then join his own consciousness with Noah and plans on absorbing all other humans to turn humanity into a God-like immortal creature with a hive mind comprised of all humans. He then absorbs Akira's consciousness and fight the protagonist who manage to damage Noah's core enough to allow Akira to appear in this dimension. Yoseph then appear and despite the protagonist's best effort is unable to be harmed because as he explains he exist above dimensionality and cannot be killed by regular humans. He is however soon after destroyed by Akira who realise that they are themselves above dimensionality because of them being also a part of Noah. Yoseph dies and Noah is completely destroyed afterward in one last battle between the protagonist and the entity. Category:Astral Chain characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neuron